iAm Different Today
by H-Rex
Summary: Sam rushes to school and never realized what she was wearing, and it was to late. Seddie Warning. One Shot possibly continued later
1. Chapter 1

Extremely random, but what else do you expect from me right? Anyway this is something I came up with in chemistry class while wearing the outfit I described. Anyway enough of this read on!

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to the sound of my annoying alarm clock ringing off. I groaned and turned it off hoping to get another hour of sleep. I don't remember much after that. Suddenly I was half an hour late to school. I remember getting up looking at the clock taking the fastest shower as possible and running to school. I looked at my watch as I prepared to walk into Chemistry class. I burst throw the door and felt a million pairs of eyes on me.

"Ms. Puckett you are late as usual. But I suppose I shall have to let you in." The teacher said.

I smiled and nodded. She was my favorite teacher. I got good enough grades in her class. Before I hacked the computer and changed my grades again of course. Eh what she didn't know won't hurt her. I began down the row to get to my seat. It was all the way in the back. For some odd reason my class was basically filled with guys, not that I complained. They were all still staring at me. I blushed and walked to my seat. It was a little more attention then I was used to. As I sat I realized what I was wearing. I looked down and saw white sneakers with green and pink designs, nothing unusual there. I saw black leggings that reach a little below the knee. I haven't worn them much. Then I saw a short denim mini shirt. My eyes widen. I never ever wore mini skirts. Where did this one come from? I saw a typical me T-shirt. A black one that matched my shoes and my hair was always the same. I mean don't get me wrong I rocked the outfit but it wasn't me at all. After examining my outfit I looked up, all the guys were staring at me still while the teaching droned on about the scientific method. Nobody really cared about that I guess. Freddork, Pete, Gibby, Jeremy, Shane, and a few others. Suddenly there was a piece of paper in front of me. I opened it.

**Hey beautiful.**

I studied it. I didn't recognize the handwriting .I had no idea who it was from all the guys were staring at me with smiles. There was another paper in front of me.

**How's it going hottie?**

Different handwriting I was so confused. I had only put on a skirt and now all the guys love me? I should do this more often. And then as if on cue another piece of paper on my desk. I opened it. This one was signed from Pete.

**I wish we never broke up(: -Pete**

I stared at it for awhile. I couldn't believe this. Imagine Carly when she saw me. She would probably be a slight bit jealous but she had a boyfriend. And at the moment he was drooling over me. Oh well. My eyes met with Pete's. His eyes wear all hopeful I glared. He got scared and turned around at started paying attention. I tried it with the other guys. None of them stopped staring even with my death glare. I sighed. Oh what do you know another note? It said Sam on the front in Freddie's handwriting. I looked up and he continued to stare between the note and me. Stupid boys. I began to open it before my cell went off. It was on vibrate and telling me I had an incoming text. I held up a finger signaling Freddie to wait before I flipped open my phone.

**Girl you look amazing!**

I didn't even know this number! Ugh! I sighed and slipped my phone. I saw Jeremy's face fall down. He began to turn around until I flipped my phone back open and texted him back.

**In your dreams.**

I replied. I smirked he'll probably count on it. As he read it he faced completely around and ignored me now. Ok 2 down and 6 to go. Fun. Plus I had to deal with all my other classes. I opened Freddie's note.

**What are you wearing? I mean you look great but what's with the sudden change.**

I thought for a second. What will make him squirm? Hmmm. I decided that Freddie was the only one I would reply to.

**Maybe I was always this hot, but sorry Benson I'm not becoming the new Carly.**

I threw it at him and it hit him in the head. He laughed as it hit him but then smiled as he wrote back.

**Maybe you are.**

I stared at the words and finally my gaze hit his. I blushed and pretended to pay attention. Hey knew me to well for that. Damn! Another note!

**Calm down, I don't have a crush on you, but if you keep wearing those clothes I just might develop a crush on you.**

I smirked. Maybe I was safe.

**Don't count on it.**

I have a feeling those words will be used a lot today.

The teacher started talking about a lab. Which meant we wear allowed to talk and such. Perfect. We were also allowed to choose our groups. All of the guys again turned to me. I sighed. All the other girls were getting jealous. I sighed again as I got up and went to the empty lab tables. I saw guys fighting for the other 5 seats. Finally I looked at my group as the other guys gave up in defeat. Somehow it was Freddie, Rob, Adam, Brett, Nate, and Mike. Eh good enough I guess.

"Freddie get to work." I said. The other guys laughed. I just sat my head on the table as all the guys drooled over me. Suddenly my head was lifted up and lips were crashed onto mine. I didn't know who it was but I was totally into it. Suddenly I heard someone in the background.

"Hey get off of her!" I think he was Freddie who yelled. The person was pushed. I didn't have a chance to react I felt lips upon mine again. I wasn't sure who's they were. But I don't think it was the same guy as before.

"GUYS!" I heard Freddie yell again. And again the person was pushed. I felt lips once again. I was getting tired of this. The last one was a sweet kiss I felt a spark for some reason. And I leaned back. As I opened my eyes I saw Freddie standing in front of me and Nate and Rob struggling to get off the ground. The bell rang. And I ran out.

"SAM!" I heard numerous voices call me as I ran. From Chemistry, the hallway, heck even other classes. As I stopped at my locker I saw Carly staring at me.

"Long story." I said before she could even ask the question. Again I was dipped and kissed. It was another sweet kiss and I felt that spark again. I opened my eyes as he leaned back. Carly was still dumbstruck. I laughed as I walked away.

**This was meant to be a one shot but I suppose I could continue it. Anyway review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I would like to reply to a review that someone sent me that wasn't signed in. And I know how much you guys hate authors notes so i'll keep it short.

If you had not noticed you might want to read the title called iAm Different Today

Hence Sam will be acting different. So you should've realized that Sam was going to be out of character and I know Sam has wore mini shirts before this is just a random drabble jeez!

Anyway to everyone else thank you I love all of your reviews! And I might keep writing I'm not entirely sure yet because I always right on a wim.

I'm not sure if I'm finishing iAm Not Carly I might I might not anyway so yea

Thanks and bye bye!


End file.
